Craving  Envie
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Revenant d'une bataille, Kenshin et Sanosuke sont contraints de s'arrêter pour se reposé, leurs nombreuses blessures les faisant souffrir. Le cadet semble en meilleur état et veux regarder si son aîné n'a pas de plaies trop grave. Mais...


Titre: Craving - Envie  
Auteur: Kim, l'écrivain vagabond  
Source: Rurouni Kenshin  
Genre: Yaoi, lemon  
Couple: Kenshin x Sanosuke  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi  
Commentaire: Ma première fic sur Kenshin, je sais pas ce que ça va donner vu ma maigre connaissance des personnages ^^

**Craving - Envie**

Le soleil n'était plus aussi haut dans le ciel, mais la nuit ne tomberait pas encore. De la poussière s'élevait à l'horizon. Sur le chemin de terre battue, deux hommes avançaient, mal en point. L'un d'eux était grand, des cheveux courts noirs qu'un bandeau rouge soulignait. Son kimono blanc était zébré de rouge, son torse avait de nombreuses blessures. Il soutenait et se faisait soutenir par un autre homme, plus petit. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux roux attachés ensemble. Une cicatrice en forme de croix barrait sa joue gauche, mais contrairement à ses autres blessures sanglantes, elle était ancienne.

Ils avaient l'air d'être en piteux état. Un combat difficile les avait mis dans cette état et maintenant, ils se trainaient sur ce chemin poussiéreux pour rentrer dans leur foyer. Mais la fatigue et la douleur fit trébucher le rouquin qui s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière. Le vide n'étant pas très solide comme appuie, le plus grand tomba à son tour et écrasa le pauvre samurai roux dont les yeux semblaient faire des spirales. Tant bien que mal, il se releva et aida son ami. Ils n'étaient plus en état d'avancer plus. Le plus grand avisa un arbre sous lequel ils réussirent à se trainer.

Le rouquin, Kenshin, ne semblait pas encore avoir retrouvé ses esprits après sa chute. Le grand, Sanosuke, l'avait adossé à l'arbre avant s'installer à ses côtés pour se reposer aussi. Ses plaies n'étaient pas si graves, mais saignaient et tachaient ses vêtements. Sagara tourna la tête pour vérifier que son ami n'avait pas de blessures trop importantes qu'il faudrait soigner au plus vite. En apparence, il ne semblait rien y avoir, mais le kimono violet s'était teinté du sang du roux.

Sanosuke était moins touché et assommé que Kenshin. Il pouvait mieux se mouvoir et entreprit d'inspecter la blessure que son camarade avait sur son torse. Les yeux du roux avaient cessé de tournoyer et il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il ne dit rien quand Sagara écarta les pans du haut de son kimono et passa la main sur sa poitrine pour inspecter la blessure qui saignait. Il crispa légèrement la mâchoire de douleur. Le sang commençait à coaguler chez les deux hommes, mais le plus jeune n'arrêta pas sa main.

Kenshin leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son cadet. Ce dernier arrêta tout mouvement, hésitant. Ils revenaient d'un rude combat, ils avaient dû se battre de toutes leurs forces. Ce combat les avait rapproché sans qu'ils ne le sachent, qu'ils ne le réalisent. Avoir été si proche de la mort, ensemble, c'est une chose qu'ils ne pourraient partager avec personne d'autre. Et les voilà, sous cet arbre, leurs vêtements en lambeaux, leur sang qui coulait sur leur peau. Ils se toisaient du regard, s'observaient. Quelque chose les attirait, la tête leur tournait.

Sanosuke ne quittait pas des yeux la goutte de sang qui avait perler au bord de la plaie du roux et suivit du regard son trajet sur le torse, le ventre avant de se perdre dans le tissus. Il se sentait attiré par ce sang, il aurait voulu se pencher pour lécher cette petite goutte et remonter jusqu'à la source, tel un vampire. Kenshin sentait la chaleur de la main de son cadet sur sa peau. Une chaleur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines pour parcourir tout son corps, attisant un feu inconnu en lui.

La flamme du désir s'était allumée et brûlait dans leurs yeux. C'était une sensation nouvelle, à la fois terrifiante et excitante. Dans cet endroit désert, un peu éloigné du bord de la route, sous un arbre, la passion attisait, titillait les sens, les sentiments des deux hommes. Ils sentaient des frissons qui parcouraient leur corps, ils étaient hésitants, commençaient à bouger et s'arrêtaient en voyant l'autre se mouvoir. La main de Sanosuke avait quand même glissé jusque derrière la nuque du roux. Ce dernier s'était rapproché comme il pouvait. Pas un mot, ce qui se passait entre eux n'en avait pas besoin.

Kenshin regardait le sang qui avait coagulé à la commissure des lèvres de son cadet et s'en approcha. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son but, fermant les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main de Sagara sur sa peau. Ce dernier avait fait glisser un des pans du kimono de l'épaule de son aîné, dévoilant ainsi une partie de la fine musculature du samurai roux. Il laissait ses doigts courir sur la peau dénudée, l'effleurant, la regardant frissonner. Son autre main s'était placé sous l'autre pan du kimono, sur le flanc. Après avoir savouré un instant ce frisson de plaisir, Kenshin franchit la maigre distance qui le séparait de son but.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la plaie et timidement, passa sa langue sur le sang séché. Le roux sentait la main de Sanosuke qui raffermissait sa prise sur son flanc tandis que son autre main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébral, provoquant des frissons, pour se perdre dans la longue chevelure du samurai, qu'il détacha. Kenshin fit glisser sa langue de la plaie aux lèvres de son cadet qui les entrouvrit. Les yeux mi-clos, les deux hommes découvrirent la passion d'un simple baiser qu'ils approfondissaient de plus en plus, tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible l'un de l'autre jusqu'à être collés, peau contre peau.

Une autre bataille commençait entre eux, en plus de celle qui luttait contre leur raison. Chacun d'eux voulait dominer l'autre, tentait de renverser la situation en sa faveur. Si le cadet avait la force et la taille, l'aîné avec la rapidité et l'expérience. Aucun d'eux ne cédait durant cet interminable baiser qui les laissa sans souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Ils brûlaient de désir pour l'autre, voulait l'autre plus que tout à cet instant et ne rien céder. Dans leur bataille, les hauts de leurs kimonos avaient glissé de leurs épaules et gisaient à terre tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de s'observer, tentant de discerner une faiblesse chez l'autre.

L'hésitation qu'il y avait dans leurs gestes avait disparu et avait laissé sa place à l'impatience, au désir de dominer. Un frisson, un tremblement, un gémissement, c'était de petites victoires qu'ils arrachaient l'un à l'autre dans une bataille qui semblait devoir durer éternellement. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent encore, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, le sang de leurs plaies se mélangeant, se répandant sur leur peau. Ils ne cessaient d'essayer de pousser l'autre afin d'avoir le dessus, sans succès. Malgré le plaisir et le désir qui leur embrumaient l'esprit, ils ne semblaient avoir aucune faiblesse.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent encore une fois, essoufflés, en sueur, tremblant. Les cheveux roux du samurai lui collait à la peau. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait feinter, ils n'en avaient pas la force. Ils savaient que l'autre n'abandonnerait jamais et valait mieux trouver une solution. Leur désir se faisait plus pressant, le feu en eux ne faiblissait pas, ils semblaient bouillir de l'intérieur. Sanosuke avait tenter de renverser son ami plusieurs fois, sans succès, mais la main du roux posée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse commençait à le rendre fou. En plus, Kenshin dégageait un sensualité particulière avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, collés à sa peau, tremblant, haletant. Mais ce dernier n'en pensait pas moins de son cadet tout aussi essoufflé et lascif.

Le roux tenta alors un pari risqué vu son état, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Sa raison l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps et seul le désir le guidait. Il s'écarta de son cadet, reculant doucement. Cela n'échappa au regard de ce dernier qui en profita tout de suite pour le plaquer au sol. Kenshin n'attendait que cela. Au moment où Sanosuke se penchait, le roux le fit basculer sur le côté et inversa leur position. Il avait profité du court instant où son cadet était en déséquilibre pour prendre le rôle du dominant.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas le plus jeune, il n'acceptait pas de s'être fait rouler de la sorte. Il saisit le samurai par les hanches, mais ce dernier commençait déjà à faire glisser sa langue de long des plaies qui zébraient la peau du cadet, pendant que ses mains mouvaient vers son pantalon. Sagara avait lâché prise et essaya de résister au plaisir qui envahissait son corps, de garder son esprit un tant soi peu clair. Il usa de toute sa force pour se redresser assez afin d'attraper de nouveau les hanches de Kenshin. Il réussit lorsque ce dernier s'était redresser pour tenter d'immobiliser son cadet et tira les jambes du samurai vers lui.

Le roux se bascula en arrière et se retrouva allongé sur les jambes de Sanosuke. Le plus jeune saisit un des pieds du vagabond pour le lécher, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder sa place de dominant. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, une idée lui passa par la tête. Les deux hommes désiraient la même chose de l'autre, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas profiter de leur position pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux assouvir leur envie. Mais pour cela, il devait libérer ses jambes afin de se retourner. Il se débattit, ne provocant rien d'autre qu'une prise plus ferme sur son pied. Il continua jusqu'à ce que son cadet le regarde.

Kenshin tenta d'expliquer son idée, réprimant son impatience de la mettre en pratique tout de suite, sans patienter que le plus jeune comprenne, analyse, accepte. Mais il était plus rapide que le roux ne l'imaginait. Après l'avoir renversé sur le dos, Sagara se plaça comme son aîné lui avait suggéré et se mit à titiller le nombril du samurai avec sa langue pendant qu'il allait le débarrassait du reste des vêtements que le roux portait. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de se retrouver en-dessous à nouveau, mais se reprit et entreprit de finir de dénuder son amant.

Sanosuke faisait lentement glisser sa langue vers le membre de son partenaire quand il eu le souffle coupé par une vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait subitement. Le roux n'avait pas attendu pour passer la sienne sur l'intimité de son cadet. Elle se mouvait tel un serpent tout le long du membre du jeune homme. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, il commença à faire de même. Les vagues de plaisir qu'ils provoquaient à l'autre à chaque mouvement de langue les faisaient frisonner, trembler, gémir. Mais leur soupir était étouffé par leur occupation: procurer le plus de plaisir à son amant. Kenshin tenait son cadet par les cuisses alors que le jeune gardait les genoux du roux pliés.

Ils ne réfléchissaient plus à leurs gestes, ils se laissaient porté par la jouissance que l'autre leur procurait. Le samurai avait rapprocher l'intimité de son cadet encore plus près de son visage, et sentait son corps contre le sien. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre délicieusement. L'aîné vit Sanosuke se crispé un instant quand il enveloppa le membre de se dernier de ses lèvres. Chacun de ses mouvements électrisait le jeune qui devenait fou, prit ainsi par son partenaire. Il sentait la douce langue qui allait et venait ou parfois les dents qui exerçait une grisante pression. Le creux de ses reins le brûlait, il était aveuglé par le plaisir qui avait prit le contrôle de son corps.

Mais Sagara n'arrêta pas ce qu'il faisait pour autant, même s'il était tenter de se coucher et laisser faire son aîné. Au contraire, il fit même glisser ses mains vers l'autre intimité de son amant. Sans freiner le mouvement de sa langue, il commença à stimuler son partenaire dont les muscles se crispaient. Les deux hommes, malgré le plaisir qui leur faisait tourner la tête, ne ralentissait pas leurs mouvements, bien au contraire. Plus ils accéléraient, plus ils avaient du mal à ne pas céder cette sensation qui électrisait chacun de leurs muscles.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au point où leur plaisir électrisant se transforma en jouissance exquise qui les transporta dans un autre univers, là où plus rien d'autre importait. Tous leurs muscles se contractaient, frissonnaient, réagissaient au moindre mouvement de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'extase arrive subitement. Ils ne purent retenir plus longtemps leur cris de plaisir à ce moment là, la jouissance qui les avait envahi étant trop importante, même si elle fut brève. Leurs muscles s'étaient détendus, ils tentaient de reprendre leur respiration. Sanosuke s'était écarté, couché sur le dos. De temps en temps, il avait un frisson qui parcourait ses muscles.

Il sentit le regard de son aîné sur lui et se redressa pour lui faire face. Les deux hommes avaient calmé provisoirement la flamme du désir qui les avait surprit, prit au dépourvu. Mais en se regardant, la passion qui les animait se ravivait. Leur corps en sueur, couvert de sang et de la semence de l'autre, leur respiration haletante, les yeux mi-clos, leur mouvements lents et sensuels, tout ça leur donnaient un air plus que lascif. S'ils le pouvaient, ils recommenceraient tout de suite, mais dans leur état, ils risquaient de rouvrir une blessure à peine cicatrisée.

Il y avait aussi le problème qu'ils pouvaient être vu de la route, par un quelconque passant. Si au début, ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiété, maintenant, ils faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Kenshin tendit l'oreille et entendis de l'eau qui coulait plus loin, quelques part dans les arbres. Il fit signe à son cadet qu'ils pourraient peut être y aller pour se laver, sang et autre. Ramassant leurs vêtements, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à une petite rivière peu profonde. Ils laissèrent leurs habits sur un rocher et entrèrent dans l'eau claire qui leur arriva jusqu'au dessus des genoux.

Sanosuke observait chacun des geste du roux, suivait du regard les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau et perlaient dans ses cheveux. Il s'aspergea le visage et secoua la tête pour enlever l'eau qui ruisselait. Il ne quitta pas pourtant des yeux le samurai qui lui tournais le dos. La crinière rousse, toujours libre, lui cachait la vue, mais il comptait bien y remédier. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de Kenshin et fit glisser ses doigts le long des omoplates pour enlever les cheveux qui le gênait.

Le roux frissonna au contact sur sa peau, mais lorsqu'il voulut tourner la tête, son cadet la lui bloqua et lui lécha la nuque. Il s'attarda et lui mordilla le creux du cou, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau. L'aîné voulait se débattre, mais Sanosuke avait pris le dessus rapidement en l'attaquant par derrière. Les sensations qui envahissaient son corps, le plaisir qui naissait, le chatouillait, tout cela l'empêchait de répliquer. Il se retrouva contre le rocher, son dos à la merci des lèvres et des mains de son cadet. Il devait, néanmoins, avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien.

Sagara baladait une de ses mains sur le torse balafré du roux, tandis que l'autre glissait le long des cuisses du samurai. Il se délectait des gémissements de son aîné, l'excitant encore plus, le faisant frémir d'impatience. Pendant qu'une de ses mains jouait avec un mamelon du samurai qui soupirait de plaisir, l'autre remonta vers l'intimité de Kenshin. Ce dernier étouffa un cri quand il sentit qu'on s'immisçait dans son intimité et que ça bougeait. Une douce chaleur lui brûlait les reins et lui procurait une sensation délicieusement douloureuse, mais plaisante.

Sanosuke lui chuchotait à l'oreille, mais le roux n'entendait rien, il sentait juste le souffle sur son visage. L'aîné ne contrôlait plus ses réactions, il avait le cœur qui s'emballait, la respiration qui s'accélérait, le plaisir qui s'intensifiait et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. La pierre contre laquelle il était plaqué était froide alors que dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur du corps de son cadet. Cette différence de température mélangée à ce qui lui brûlait déjà les reins ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires.

Alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre, son cadet provoqua une nouvelle vague de sensations diverse en continuant de bouger sa main au niveau de son intimité, s'insinuant encore plus. Sanosuke ne le laisserait pas retrouver la raison, pas question de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant. Surtout que les soupirs, les gémissements, les cris de son aîné étaient si plaisant à entendre. Son corps tremblant, la sueur se mélangeant à l'eau de la rivière, sa peau rougit par le plaisir, ses yeux mi-clos embrumé le rendait fou.

Chaque mot que Kenshin tentait de dire se retrouvait étouffé par un gémissement. Son cadet retira sa main et la plaça sur la hanche de son amant. Son autre main délaissa la poitrine du roux pour se placer à l'opposé de sa jumelle. Il sentait son aîné qui tremblait, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, l'impatience l'avait totalement gagné et son désir n'avait fait qu'augmentait depuis l'instant où il avait caressé le dos du samurai. Le roux hurla de douleur lorsque Sanosuke pénétra en lui. C'était bien plus douloureux avec ses blessures qui balafraient son corps et le faisaient souffrir.

Le plus jeune se pencha pour embrasser le dos de son amant qui s'offrait à lui, pendant qu'il s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau déjà marquée du roux, écoutant chaque bruit que faisait Kenshin, chaque réaction qu'il avait. Ce dernier, après avoir hurler, reçut ce choc électrique qui avait remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, haletait encore plus qu'avant, sa respiration était encore plus saccadée, interrompue par les nombreux cri de plaisir qu'il poussait. Les mains de Sagara remonta sur ses flancs pour se perdre sur son torse alors qu'il commençait à bouger en lui.

Le roux avait fermé les yeux, aveuglé par l'intensité de la jouissance qui l'envahissait. C'était ce mélange subtil entre la douleur de l'intrusion dans son intimité et le plaisir que cela provoquait. Heureusement que le rocher et son cadet le soutenait, il sentait ses jambes le lâcher, ses forces l'abandonner, juste son corps restait, subissant, accueillant, recevant cette sensation électrique qui tendait tous ses muscles. Sanosuke ne se retenait plus, son amant le rendait fou, l'excitait de plus en plus. Il voulait dévorer son corps entier, fusionner avec lui. Il pouvait assouvir ce désir qui le consumait.

Même s'il continuait d'accélérer le rythme, il ne délaissait pas pour autant le reste du corps de Kenshin. Au contraire, il le stimulait avec ses mains, sa langue, ses dents, son souffle et les mots qu'il susurrait à l'oreille de son aîné pour le faire rougir. Mais quand il sentait qu'il allait venir, il voulut se retirer. Le roux rassembla ses forces et le retint par les mains, lui soufflant de ne pas s'arrêter, quoiqu'il arrive. Son cadet sourit et se colla contre le samurai, lui léchant l'oreille avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, à la demande de son amant, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il sentait le corps de partenaire qui se contractait. Il fit glisser une de ses main vers l'autre intimité du roux. Pas question qu'il soit le seul à venir. Il se mit à stimuler le membre du samurai qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, assaillit par tant de sensations. Quand il a voulut que son cadet continue, il ne songeait pas à ça. C'était trop, son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Il était sourd et aveugle, le plaisir le privant de tous ses sens, sauf celui du toucher. Sa chair était stimulée de toute part, il arriva à l'apogée de son plaisir avant son partenaire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se libérer aussi, voyant qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Kenshin s'agrippa au rocher pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes ne voulant plus le soutenir. Sa position excitait assez son cadet qui se lécha les doigts, mais il songea au fait qu'ils étaient des blessés et qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire. Sanosuke prit son aîné dans ses bras et ils se lavèrent, pour la deuxième fois, avant d'aller se reposer dans l'herbe, à l'abri, sous les arbre, habillés de leurs vêtements ensanglantés.

Le roux se reposait contre l'épaule de son cadet, n'ayant même pas la force de lui dire quelque chose. Il sentit une goutte d'eau sur sa joue et leva le regard. D'épais nuages gris commençaient à assombrir le ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber. C'était une pluie fine et douce qui apaisait les esprits ardents. C'était une pluie qui lavait le secret qui liait ces deux hommes à présent.

**Fin**

J'y crois pas, je l'ai fini oO En principe, j'aurai du la continuer, mais j'en avait vraiment plus la force. Et puis, Kenshin est plus mignon en uke, non ? Mon moment préféré reste la rivière XD


End file.
